


The Job At Hand

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina has a robot arm.  Olivia finds this to be relevant to her interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job At Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink_bingo prompt mechanical/technological.

Olivia leaned into the light touch on her check and let her eyes flutter shut. Fingers drifted over her skin, tracing a line along her jaw before cupping the side of her face. Nina stroked her thumb just below Olivia's eye, brushing against her eyelashes. Olivia turned her head and pressed a kiss into Nina's palm, then nuzzled into her hand.

This close, Olivia could hear the faint electrical hum from Nina's arm. She shivered and pressed closer, hummed in contentment, a counterpoint to the tiny vibrations that sang along her nerves. Her lips opened on Nina's palm, tongue darting out to taste the skin that wasn't skin, lapping up the faint hint of plastic and the undertones of metal. The skin was receptive and Nina's fingers twitched at the touch of Olivia's tongue, tightened briefly before relaxing again.

Olivia flattened her tongue in a final, dragging swipe over Nina's palm and blinked her eyes open, rubbed her cheek into the damp cup of Nina's hand. She licked her lips, wishing the taste of the not-skin lingered there, then tracked her eyes along Nina's arm.

"Please?"

Nina's smile was the haughty one she used with subordinates and mouthy FBI agents, and Olivia's lips twitched into a smile at the familiarity of it. Nina raised an elegant eyebrow and trailed a finger down to Olivia's lips. "This fascination of yours is bordering on obsession, Agent Dunham."

Olivia kissed the tip of the finger at her lips. "Is that a complaint?"

Nina's smile widened to a toothy, hungry grin. "Certainly not."

Nina drew her hand away and sickly sweet anticipation pooled in Olivia's stomach. Nina hooked her fingers under the nearly invisible seam between skin and not-skin. The glove made a soft, rubbery sound as it came off, and Olivia didn't try to stop the little whine that rose in her throat in response.

It was always the same, always hit her like it had the first time she had seen it, sitting in Nina's office while more and more of her certainty about how the world worked frayed away. The skin peeled away, lifeless as the connection between it and the electronic film beneath it was broken. It exposed the dark metal and clear plastic below. Olivia shuddered, whimpered low in her throat and reached for Nina.

The surface of her arm was smooth, cool to the touch, slick under Olivia's tongue. Olivia kissed the inside of Nina's wrist. Nina flexed the metal joint and shivered, arm hypersensitive without the buffer of the skin-glove.

Olivia kissed her way back to Nina's palm, dragging her tongue along the fine metal tendons, slipping into the little spaces between. The metal bones of Nina's fingers warmed quickly under Olivia's lips as she kissed each one in turn. Nina's voice was low and appreciative when she murmured Olivia's name, broke with a choking gasp when Olivia swirled her tongue around the pad at the tip of one finger, then drew it into her mouth. Olivia grinned around Nina's finger and for the moment she was thankful for how bizarre her world had become.


End file.
